The present invention generally relates to the field of integrated circuit mounting assemblies, and particularly to an apparatus suitable for mounting an integrated circuit.
Electronics packaging and assembly has helped to great improve modem life. From wireless telephones to electronic organizers, information handling systems, and the like, integrated circuits (IC) included in these devices make great advances possible. To achieve these advances, the integrated circuits (IC) must be mounted in the desired device in an efficient manner to provide the full capabilities of the circuit.
For example, the ball grid array (BGA) form factor is a chip carrier wherein an integrated circuit (IC) is provided to a next assembly level, such as a circuit board, by an array of solder balls that connect the integrated circuit (IC) to the circuit board. Ball grid array (BGA) packages provide high interconnect density and lead count using standard pitch dimensions, and may accommodate flip-chip and wire-bond interconnections between the die and the solder balls in a basic structure of plastic, ceramic, tape, metal and the like. However, there are no current methods available to hold ball grid arrays to circuit boards in a prototype stage and production that will not interfere with heat sink and EMC shielding which are easy to attach to a printed circuit board (PCB) and have a low cost to produce.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a mounting device for an integrated circuit. The mounting device of the present invention may provide an inexpensive mounting device with a variety of options for chip retention, spring action, EMC shielding characteristics, ease of attachment of heat sinks and the like. In a first aspect of the present invention, an apparatus suitable for mounting an integrated circuit (IC) includes a frame suitable for receiving an integrated circuit (IC). The frame includes at least one leg coupled to the frame, the leg suitable for engaging a circuit board so as to enable the apparatus to be secured to the circuit board, thereby securing the integrated circuit (IC). At least one of the frame and leg include a conductive material so as to create at least one of a heat conducting path and an EMC coupling/ground path between the integrated circuit (IC) and the circuit board.
In a second aspect of the present invention, an apparatus suitable for mounting an integrated circuit to a circuit board includes a frame suitable for receiving the integrated circuit (IC), the frame including at least one leg coupled to the frame. The leg is suitable for engaging a circuit board so as to enable the apparatus to be secured to the circuit board, thereby securing the integrated circuit (IC). A pressure device is connected to the frame, the pressure device suitable for biasing the integrated circuit to the circuit board wherein the pressure device and leg include a conductive material to provide an EMC coupling/ground path between the integrated circuit (IC) and the circuit board.
In a third aspect of the present invention, an apparatus suitable for mounting an integrated circuit to a circuit board includes a frame suitable for receiving the integrated circuit (IC). The frame is suitable for engaging a circuit board so as to enable the apparatus to be secured to the circuit board, thereby securing the integrated circuit (IC). A pressure device is connected to the frame. The pressure device is suitable for biasing the integrated circuit to the circuit board wherein the pressure device and frame include a conductive material to provide at least one of an EMC coupling/ground path and a heat conductive path between the integrated circuit (IC) and the circuit board.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.